Anita DeMarco
Anita DeMarco is a former inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. She is portrayed by Lin Tucci. Anita's 'character's is based on Annette in the memoir, ''Orange is the New Black: My Year in a Women’s Prison. ' Personality DeMarco is kind to the new inmates that constantly pass through her cell, but also suffers no nonsense and can be seen to laugh at others' expense (e.g. when Piper was served a tampon-sandwich by Red). She was particularly close to Miss Rosa before the latter's death, having bunked with her for many years. Physical Appearance DeMarco is a small, heavy-set, middle aged woman with short hair. She often wears a heavy amount of blue eye shadow. Biography Before Litchfield Little is known about DeMarco's life before prison. She has a husband and at least one grandchild ("40 Oz. of Furlough"). Her cousin was killed and thrown into the Gowanus Canal in Brooklyn, causing her relative to go on a vicious killing spree ("Toast Can't Never Be Bread Again"). Arrival at Litchfield DeMarco arrived at Litchfield around the same time as Red and Vee (although Vee stated she had been to Litchfield previously). DeMarco had a massive heart attack soon after coming to Litchfield. She began using a machine to help her breathe at night. Her health condition made her a permanent resident in the transfer cells along with Miss Rosa. She has essentially become part of the welcoming committee, helping new inmates adjust and prepare for their time in prison. DeMarco is generally seen congregating with Red's family. ").]] Season One DeMarco is one of the older inmates, although not old enough to be considered one of the Golden Girls. She is among the inmates who first help Piper adjust the lifestyle of prison ("I Wasn't Ready"). Season Two DeMarco reveals she has applied for furlough twice; once when her husband had open heart surgery and the second time for the birth of her first grandchild ("40 Oz. of Furlough). Season Three DeMarco was crushed when her long-time roommate Miss Rosa died. When Red moves into the transfer cells after her stint in the medical wing, DeMarco initially tries to keep her from using Miss Rosa's bunk. However, Red reassures her that Rosa is gone and everybody must move on, saying that Rosa wouldn't want to be remembered by that bunk as she hated it. DeMarco later gets to enjoy time with her grandchild during the Mother's Day event at Litchfield ("Mother's Day"). DeMarco is one of the inmates who are obsessed with Suzanne Warren's sci-fi erotica, [[Time Hump Chronicles|''Time Hump Chronicles]]. She is also one of the inmates randomly chosen to work in the Whispers sweatshop. Season Four In Season Four, after the stop-and-frisks on the Latina inmates begin, DeMarco tries to get frisked by CO Blake who she finds attractive. He knows DeMarco isn't a Spanish name, but Anita insists and gets frisked by Blake. Season Five Anita, Norma, Gerrman and other inmates corner CO Dixon and hand him over the Spanish Harlem. ("Riot FOMO") Anita and Gerrman are seen mocking Piscatella's former hobbies which Red is taping photos of around the prison. Later, she mocks Caputo as he is being dragged to the chapel. ("Fuck, Marry, Frieda") Anita and Yoga Jones decide to spend the evening practicing yoga. Anita shows reluctancy to do so and questions Jones' ethic. Jones makes Anita hold her breath for ten seconds, but due to Anita's condition, she starts to splutter on the second second. Yoga tries to offer Anita sympathy. At this point, Judy's phone is revealed to be with Anita and Yoga which they read her private texts from. They find a text from Bill Montgomery revealing he is aware that Judy is allegedly being cared for. Furious, Yoga takes the phone and storms off to find Judy with Anita. ("Pissters!") Relationships Friends *Rosa Cisneros (best friend) *Yoga Jones *Sister Ingalls *Red *Gina Murphy *Piper Chapman *Frieda Berlin *Gloria Mendoza *Alex Vause *Carrie Black Enemies *Judy King *Lee Dixon *Desi Piscatella Trivia *In "Lesbian Request Denied", DeMarco makes a transphobic remark towards Sophia, claiming that she would never let her touch her hair. In "Appropriately Sized Pots", however, she's seen getting her hair done by Sophia in the salon. *She is seen among Pennsatucky's faith healing group in "Bora Bora Bora", despite normally being a part of Red's family group. It's possible she was in on the prank that other members of Red's Family were pulling on Pennsatucky, or that she legitimately believed Pennsatucky could heal people. Memoir DeMarco is based on a real-life inmate whom Piper Kerman, the author of ''Orange is the New Black: My Year in a Women’s Prison'', met in prison. Piper stated that she did in fact have a heart attack upon her arrival and uses a respiratory machine, like in the first episode of the show, and is depicted in Kerman's book as being of Italian descent. Annette (Anita) is a "middle-class, middle-aged Italian-American lady from Jersey" , who is serving fifty-seven months in prison. She's the first woman Piper meets in the prison rooms and she's pretty nice to her. DeMarco is also seen to be attracted to construction foreman Leon McDonald, and directs several lewd comments his way, which he pointedly disregards. Gallery Season 1 "I Wasn't Ready" NickyAnitaEp1A.png AnitaEp1A.png AnitaEp1B.png AnitaEp1C.png AnitaEp1D.png NickyAnitaEp1B.png AnitaEp1E.png AnitaEp1F.png Appearances Navigation DeMarco, Anita DeMarco, Anita DeMarco, Anita Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Whispers Employee Category:Builder Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:Season 7 Characters